INSTINCT
by ZuXy.Q
Summary: Oneshot.They’re alone in the balcony.Her dream mirrors her present.Except 4 the 3 mismatching key points between both worlds.The bliss,the white dress and the missing golden wedding band. Sam and Leah's final dance. The ending has come or so he thinks...


**A/N: This is one shot. Leah/Sam. And it was intended to be part of my other story, but it was long too post as a flashback. So i ended up with this. Please read and enjoy and if you alsco can, review lol**

* * *

**INSTINCT**

Leah knows that scent. It's Sam. He is out here with her.

She brings one of her hands up to her face trying to clean the tears from her face without him noticing. She tries to calm down, and breathe at a normal pace. She stands there without turning. Carefully listening to each step Sam takes in her direction. Her werewolf senses let her notice that the closer he is, the more hesitating his steps become. But she can't control her body, her stomach drops at the same rhytm Sam walks.

When he is finally less than a couple of feet away, he stops and sighs. Leah concentrates to listen to his heart. She feels her knees tremble when his heart starts beating faster and therefore her own heart follows the pace. Her breath quickens, and she closes her right palm, into a fist. Pressing her fingernails into her skin hardly but not too hard, to avoid bleeding. He would know the smell of blood. Her knucles go white and Sam waits. He wants her to acknowledge his presence.

But she fights, she fights and bites her lip. Sam takes a step forwards and reaches for her arm without actually touching it. An inch or two away he stops it. But the heat radiating from his hand is enough to break Leah.

"Why ?"she mutters with no other emotion in her voice than simple curiosity. He drops his hand and takes another step forward. Leah grips the bar of the balcony firmly with both hands. She is afraid her body will betray her and let her fall into the arms, his arms. She feels his breath on her neck and tightens the hold on the balcony. The overwhelming heat of his body behind her lets her know the close proximity of Sam. The clothes don't make much difference for him . The man expires waves of heat.

Sam doesn't know what to answer. He knows why he is here, Emily knows and even she knows. But she wants to hear it. She wants him to acknowledge the power she still has. He fainltly hears the music playing in the background, and he feels so alienated right now from that music. He knows his presence in the balcony is hurtying Leah, Emily and even him. But Sam can not help it.

Because right now he is not Sam, _Emily's new husband._

But Sam _the love of Leah's life_.

"For the same reason you are here" he answers finally,choosing deliberatedly the words. He gets a grip, and his heart rate slows. He sees her chest rise up again, and then come down. Leah breathes. A ghost smile appears in her face, and she takes the moment in. The clock is ticking, they finally have ran out of time. Because this is the very last part of their so long goodbye. The closing. Her body relaxes, and she closes her eyes letting her imagination drift.

_The sun is almost setting. There's a red sky, with hints of light pink and orange. The party inside is winding down.  
Leah stands in the same place gazing at the spectacular view. Sam is standing behind her as well. They're alone in the balcony.  
__Her dream mirrors her present. Except for the three mismatching key points between both worlds._

_Here_

_Leah's blissful look mirror Sam's._

_Here_

_Leah's dress is white._

_Here._

_Leah's finger is wrapped by a thing gold band too._

"Sam...." Leah pleads. She is tired and she knows she has to leave. Leah is no fool, she knows the danger of staying for too long. She tries to keep her eyes from searching into his face. Her feeble attempt in vain. Because Sam doesn't cooperate. He doesn't move, he stays put. He wants another minute, another look, another touch.

**Instinct is hard too fight**

And loving each other is not a feeling anymore for either of them.

_Not a choice._

_Not a burden._

But an** instinct.**

Too strong to resist, to fight, to ignore.

Their timing is nearly perfect.

She looks into his eyes and he closes his fingers around her wrist. He is careful enough to do it with his right hand, he doesn't want to taint Leah with the golden wedding band in this exact moment. They don't move, or breathe, or blink . This moment is for them. Only for them.

The music changes , and they breathe. But Leah doesn't move. Sam drops her wrist and takes off his wedding band in one single motion, putting it in his pocket quickly, without breaking eye contact. The gesture confuses Leah greatly, and the butterflies she thought were dead, flutter in her stomach. She truly smiles this time and so does he.

He takes her left hand into his right placing both of them lightly on her chest, just right above her heart. He places his other hand firmly on her nude back. And Leah follows closing the circle, resting her other hand on his left shoulder. The world stops before their eyes again. But this time they breathe. They take it all in.

Leah feels the urge to rest her head near his neck, but she prefers to look at him.

They dance softly, letting the music lead them. But the inevitable comes, and she is ovewhelmed. By the lyrics, by the sound

By the love shining through his eyes.

The tears once again overpower her. But she is not ashamed this time, the smile doesn't leave her face. She lets the pain rest in her tears only. Because in this moment, she knows all his adoration is for her. And the look he gives her, does not resemble the one he constantly gives Emily.

And that makes it all even more sublime

Sam fights the impulse of touching her face. He knows the tears tarnish the perfection they are creating. But he has learned that no matter how much effort he puts into it. It can not be fixed. Their holds tighten as they realize the song is coming to an end.

An unspoken agreement is settled between both. The last note is heard...

She looks away,

He complies.

Sets free her back, her hand....and h_er heart_

No words. They fight the** instinct** this time.

Leah exits their moment,.She goes back into the party. And Sam watches, how she runs into a worried Jacob. He watches the nature with which the naive boy takes her hand and whispers things into her face. The young Alpha briefly turns his attention to the balcony, and Sam nods briefly, and resumes to stare into the bleeding sky again, to hide the pain.

The paralyzing agony takes him by surprise, but provides him the miserable truth. He finally understands, she was the lucky one after all, and that he was not.

**To Leah, he would become a past, an if, a source of nevers**

**But to Sam, she was a past, a present and a non escaping future. Not an if, but an is . And ironically never a never, but an always in his heart.**

* * *

**A/N: Now that I read it again. I don't like it so much . I'm sleepy it might be that. Anyways the song to which they dance in my head is A bad dream by Keane. I think its perfect more than the lyrics, the music........lol. C****hoose YOUR SONG and review so I can download them and . I need new music in my ipod. and reviews in my story. kidding. Lol. anyways nevermind me. thanks for reading anyway if you don't review.**


End file.
